Be mine
by laneangel
Summary: Natalia helps Ryan, they are just friends... Well at least that's what they want us to believe !
1. My motto

**She Knew…**

**Author:** Laneangel

**Ship:** Squeaks Ryan/Natalia

**Author's comment:** Ryan found an ally in Natalia when he was fighting for his job and he's looking for a way to thank her!!! Let's see if it's meant to be!!!

**Rate**: PG 13

**Warning**: None for now

**Characters**: Ryan; Natalia

**PLEASE ALMIGHTY CBS DON'T SUE!!! I'M JUST A CSI ****FREAK LIKE MOG!!!**

After a hard working day, Natalia Boa Vista, CSI at the Miami Dade Police Department return at home. She was exhausted and her only wish was a hot bath and good wine of glass to rest and forget all the horrors that she had to face today. Indeed, her team and her tried to catch a vicious serial which drove out his victims in the Glades, chase them like animals and let them die of hunger and exhaustion. There were already the 3 poor young boys at the morgue and Alexx was fed up to see this tortured bodies and Horatio was become obsessed by this murders. He had not left the lab since the first body was discovered one week ago, not sleeping and hardly eating.

To add to all this madness, Ryan was struggling with IAB to get his job back, and the situation affected her more than it should be. Stetler seems to find an unhealthy pleasure torturing Ryan like that.

She was sure that he always envied the team they formed and the relationship they had with Horatio, she suspected him to always want to be part of the team he wanted to destroy now and Ryan's mistakes just gave him the opportunity to do it. As much as possible she tried not to let her work take on her life but sometimes that seemed just impossible.

Once at home, she moved directly in the bathroom and ran a bath. While slipping into the hot water and releasing her thoughts moved towards Ryan. She could not help but worried about him, she did not want to let go and have feelings for him she would not remake the same mistake as with Eric, no more personal relations with colleagues was her new motto.


	2. Caribbean Blue

**Author:** Laneangel

**Ship:** Squeaks Ryan/Natalia

**Author's comment:** Enya is my favourite singer in all the time, _Caribbean blue_ is Ryan Wolfe favourite from now on!!!

**Rate**: PG 13

**Warning**: None for now

**Characters**: Ryan; Natalia

**I do not own any character of this fic **

Ryan was standing in front of the IAB building, he was 4 hours early.

Today he will have the answer, will he be reinstated?? He spent every hour working his old cases with an IAB agent looking over his shoulder since the last month, at his 3.00 pm appointment this afternoon he will know if he definitely leaves the MDPD or have another chance to prove himself.

He could feel a panic attack growing slowly in his body, his heart starts beating so fast that he couldn't breathe; his hands were shaking and he felt tears dropping on his face. The last time he felt so bad was when he had a nail in his eye, he try to breathe, breathe like his uncle taught him when he had those same panic attacks 15 years ago, breathe to not lose control , breathe … and be strong enough to face the truth…

He goes back to his car, some music will peace him out, he put a CD his favourite song _Caribbean blue_ By _Enya_

The peaceful music starts; he took a deep breath listening to the lyrics he loves

_**...so the world goes round and round **_

_**with all you ever knew – **_

_**They say the sky high above **_

_**is Caribbean blue... **_

_**...if every man says all he can, **_

_**if every man is true, **_

_**do I believe the sky above is Caribbean blue...**_

His hearbeat slows with the music, Enya's voice always had this effect on him … Then he sees her like a divine appearance … Natalia…

_**...if all you told was turned to gold **_

_**if all you dreamed was new, **_

_**imagine the sky high above **__**in Caribbean blue...**_

He didn't hear these lyrics, the end of the song was his favourite part but he couldn't hear it, all he could see was Natalia Boa Vista walking slowly in his direction, he though he was daydreaming, that the panic attack was giving him hallucinations until she knock at the passenger window with a smile…


	3. My angel

**Author:** Laneangel

**Ship:** Squeaks Ryan/Natalia

**Author's comment:** I know that there are a lot of Natalia haters and I don't like her either but seems like S6 can be a start of something between the two so I start a thing too!!!

**Rate**: M

**Warning**: Hot scene coming!!!

**Characters**: Ryan; Natalia

**PLEASE ALMIGHTY CBS DON'T SUE!!! I'M JUST A CSI ****FREAK LIKE MOG!!!**

**4.37 am … **

Natalia was awake, she couldn't sleep millions of thoughts were running through her head with an insane pace. Questions turned over and over again in her mind in all directions without the shade of an answer. She kept asking herself why I am here? She found the answer next to her when she turned slowly, Ryan…

Ryan was deeply asleep next to her, she looked at him a very long time, he seemed so relieved the poor one haven't slept like that since days maybe a month .

Oh my God!!! She thought why did I take this day off??

**The day off… **

This morning when she woke her first thoughts were for him, it was the day of his appointment with the IAB. She was sure that Stetler didn't have anything compromising about him and that the witch hunt he started was about to end. Ryan will be back in service in no time H will never let something like that happen… Despite that she couldn't help but being anxious, a doubt remained in her spirit…What if it was the end?…

She decided to jog on the beach to relax, but that didn't help it was worse

And in the end, she was tenser than before so she took a shower, did a little housecleaning, gave her daily phone call to her sister Anya and starts a book. After reading for the 100th time the same words on the same page she took her car keys and leave…

She parked her car next to the parking of the IAB building and wait, she knew Ryan so intimately that it was like she can predict his moves, she was sure that he was going to be there at least 3 hours before his appointment. What she didn't predict when she saw him, was the pain on his face when he stood in front of the building he seemed really so scared and lost that when she saw him going back to his car, she joined him…

**In the car**

They were sitting next to each other in silence; she haven't say anything since she get in and he was looking at her like she wasn't real. The Enya CD was still playing and when _Only Time_ starts she broke the silence:

N: I like the song

R: what… oh…, it's one of my favourites, helps me relax

N: OK

R: Natalia what are you doing here??

N: Honestly I don't know!!!

R: You know I can only blame myself if I'm here today

N: I know but don't beat yourself up everybody screw up sometimes

R: yeah but when I do it, its huge

N: you gonna be fine!! I know it!

R: Thanks for being here

They spent the next hours talking about everything and at 2.45 a more relax Ryan entered the building…

Ryan moved in his sleep to get close to her, he put his arms around her waist and bring her more closer

"Since when are you watching me sleep?" ask him eyes closed "I don't know a while" answer her with a smile "thanks for watching me angel" … "you're welcome" …

He wrapped her more closely and kissed her passionately, she kissed him back with a soft moan, he starts biting her lower lip, softly then harder… His fingers traced a line from her jaw to her breasts where he found her nipples drawn up, he squeezes them gently then his mouth replaces his fingers. Her nipples were now oversensitive from his touch. His mouth drew another line from his breast to the center of her legs where his tongue found a sweet candy to lick…

Natalia was breathless Ryan was moving genuinely inside of her, licking her clit and pushing two fingers further inside of her, she couldn't take it anymore, she pushed her hips against his mouth giving him full access, he fastened his move and slide a third finger inside of her when she climaxed…

He didn't leave her rest a second, as she recovered slowly from her previous orgasm; he raised her and sat her on him. He slides inside her with an exquisite softness which results starting a new orgasm for her. She tightened her intimate muscles around him what pushed him to move faster in her to avoid him coming too soon, he inserted him in her more deeply. He felt the pleasure growing through his spine as he moved quickly in her, she tightened her muscles more and he couldn't take it, he felt the orgasm rushing through his body with violence and came in a heavy groan. Natalia who climaxed for the third time bite his shoulder to avoid howling her pleasure. Exhausted, their sweating bodies felt onto the bed.


	4. Internal Affairs

**Author:** Laneangel

**Ship:** Squeaks Ryan/Natalia

**Author's comment:** What happened before in the Internal Affairs Bureau…

**Rate**: For everyone

**Warning**: None

**Characters**: Ryan; Natalia; H; Stetler

**DON'T SUE ME; I STILL DON'T OWN RYAN WOLFE UNFORTUNATELY…**

**In the Internal Affairs Bureau**

Ryan was more relax this time when he entered the building, it was the time…

21st floor…

As he walked through the corridor, he felt like a convict going to the chair, it was the longest corridor he'd ever seen …

Door #4: Internal Auditions…

He stood in front of the door, 2.50 pm … 10 min to wait…

"Mr Wolfe" Ryan turned back, "H, What are you doing here? I thought you were in the lab, is the case closed??"

"No, but I took two hours to help a friend"

"Wow, thanks…" Ryan was stunned, with all the madness going on in the lab H took some time to help him, he felt relieved no matter what happens in there he knew he had people who cared about him.

3.00 pm…

"Ryan Wolfe, come in please" "sounds like it's time Mr Wolfe don't worry I'll be there" Ryan entered the room, he felt trapped like an animal when the door closed behind him. There were three people in the room, Stetler and two old guys, he tried not to picture them naked because that'll not gonna help him, it would be really weird if he starts laughing his ass off when his life was about to change.

"Mr Wolfe, do you know why you're here today?"

"Yes"

"2 months ago, you were fired from the Miami Crime Lab for gambling on duty, you were blackmailed by a suspect in a murder case who you owed money to, is that correct??"

"Yes sir that's correct"

"What did you find in the old cases you reviewed?"

"Nothing sir, I did everything right"

"We have here the report of Agent Philips who followed you through all your old cases, he agreed on the fact that everything was correct, sounds like someone's lucky!!! Plus you have Lt Horatio Caine who put his words for you"

"Okay"

"So in regard of all this, the Internal Affairs Bureau decide to have you reinstated, but you're gonna be in a 3 month period of probation, you won't be primary investigator, during this period you'll be assigned to CSI Delko and Lt CSI Duquesne for your probation"

"Oh ok, well thank you sir"

"This is your last chance Wolfe, Horatio Caine won't always be there and I'll follow you"

"Yes Mr Stetler, thanks" This wasn't the words that Ryan wanted to tell him but he figured that his ass wasn't completely saved, he had to keep it low for now…

"H, thank you so much" said him with a relieved sight when he gets out of the room "You're welcome Mr Wolfe, you're aware that this is your last chance" "Yes, H I won't disappoint you!!" "It's not me, do it for yourself!" "Yeah thanks again, so what do I do now?" "You need some rest and I have the feeling that someone is waiting for you…"

How in earth H managed to always know everything??

"I think you're right, bright and early H!"

"Bright and early Wolfe, we have a killer to catch!"

Ryan almost run to get out of the building, Natalia was there sitting in the front of the car, he come to her with a smile "it's done I'm in!" "Oh My God that's great I'm so happy for you" she pulled her arms around him and gave him a long hug; he squeezed her harder against him and kissed her…

"Wow… what was that about??" asked her when they broke their kiss

"I thought it was the best way to thank you for helping me through all this"

"Um okay, so what you wanna do"

"I don't know relax"

"I have an idea, let's go to my place and I'll cook you something"

She knew that it was the worse idea ever but she wanted to kiss him again so bad that she couldn't resist… She took her car and he followed her, all the way to her place she kept telling herself "It's nothing!! You're friends!! Just friends" but once in her place, she didn't cook, they were too busy making love on the kitchen table then in the living they used her couch, to end up 3 hours later in her bedroom where they fell asleep.


End file.
